wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Sennami
Sennami (千波, One Thousand Waves) is a technique designed by Seireitou Kawahiru that combines two concepts that he addresses as "Spacial Regression Conflict" and "Hakukon Torrental Manipulation". Seireitou states that the technique forces the dimenional hakukon that makes up the Existant Realm (ie. Earth, Moon, Sun), and causes it's existance to conflict with the hakukon that makes up Heaven. Though a confusing theory, Seireitou explains that all of the entire Omniverse; Heaven, Hell and Mortal Realm all make up one existance. Though being seperate dimensions, were all originally one existance, and still are. This means that the hakukon particles that make up the Omniverse still exist in one space. However, these particles do not ever meet, as they exist on seperate planes, but are all in one Existance. Seireitou relates this to saying it is similar to having many dishes filled with many foods on the same table. They all are different foods, with their own plates, but are all in the same area, that one table. This technique causes a manipulation in the Hakukon Space, causing Heaven's hakukon and the Mortal Realm's hakukon to meet, causing them to pull towards eachother, and also push away. Thus, in this concept, has created a space/time anomaly. However, once one is able to create this disturbance, the energies are focused around one's hand that causes one to force the hakukon to crash into eachother. This creates a stable torrent, as the hakukon can neither force open a portal in the space, nor rejoin and become two seperate planes once more. This causes the energies around the manipulator's hand to start emitting a powerful white and golden, spiritual energy to start forming visibly, as it gives off a sound that is similar to waves crashing against the shore. The appearance is that of crackling lightning, that gathers around one's hand, and possibly extending to the arm. This hakukon makes the user's hand an invincible weapon, that is able to pierce through anything. One concern with the technique is that due to it's unnatual manipulation of hakukon's charge conversion, it can literally cause similar effects during use. Usage of this technique is considered possible only by those who possess a knack for space/time manipulation, and are able to convert the hakukon freely once under command by the user. However, it has been shown that usage of this does not exactly require control of space/time control and manipulation. Using almost unnatural levels of speed and focus, one may create what is called a "Physical Activation". By focusing those amounts of hakukon in one's hand, the user may start running at high speeds, in order to jumpstart the focus of stablizing the fluctuational energies, and ultimately causing the rebellious energies to move "as one" along with the intense speeds of it's user. So far, only Seireitou has shown usage of this technique. Variations Sennami Rensa (千波チェーン, lit. Thousand Waves Chain; "Chain of the One Thousand Waves") is a variant of Seireitou's signature technique, the Sennami; Sennami Rensa creates powerful chains or one large chain that is sent out from the focal point of the Sennami technique. These chains are quite strong, as physical strength alone cannot break these bindings. Combinations of this technique include such things as using a Fuuma Shuriken and tying it together with the chain, acting as a form of Kusarigama weapon. Sennami Tensatama (千波ボール切削, lit. Thousand Waves Cutting Sphere; "Cutter of One Thousand Waves") is a variant of Seireitou's signature technique, the Sennami; Sennami Tensatama reshifts the shape of the wild Sennami into a more smooth ball-like shape, similar to a tennis ball in size and shape. This is caused when Seireitou shifts the direction of the Dimensional distruption in multiple directions, as the center of the orb remains static. When it connects with a target, it literally "shreds" the target to pieces due to the conflicting directions in which the dimensional distruption is being forced to follow. While it is being formed, it gives off a loud screeching noise, like chiming bells. Sennami Yokazan (千波ダーク炎スラッシュ, lit. Thousand Waves Dark Flame Slash; "One Thousand Waves of Shadow Flame Slashes") is a variant of Seireitou's signature technique, the Sennami; Sennami Yokazan forms a black flame orb around Seireitou that is shaped like whips circling him. These whips find their origin from the Sennami's focal point; Seireitou's palm. These flames are not normal flames, for they are not created from fire but from the yin and yang energies around Seireitou. With a flick of his wrist, he can send off several senbon-shaped projectiles from the Sennami's focal point, that move at light speed. When they make contact with something biotic, such as humans or animals, the flames from the attack begin to eat away at their biological parts; namely, they began to corrode at the body of the inflicted until they are completely dissolved. Per senbon, the flames themselves only cause insignificant amounts of damage on their own, but once they began to build up; it may completely dissolve an opponent to ashes. Seireitou can also increase the range of his Sennami Yokazan by using form manipulation to extend it into a blade up to 10 meters in length. This blade is capable of splitting into multiple additional blades upon contact with an enemy, drastically increasing the number of wounds it can inflict. However, each of these additional blades is proportionally stronger than individual Sennami Yokazan senbon. Like the Sennami Yokazan senbon-related technique, this form of Sennami will corrode any biological substance it makes contact with.